


When everything feels like the movies

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [45]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back up, unless you picked up some gourmand certificate I don’t know about from the Navy</p>
            </blockquote>





	When everything feels like the movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Gourmand
> 
>  **Time frame:** Anywhere, shippy  & not  
>  **Title:** The GooGoo Doll's _Iris_

“This is great,” Steve said as Danny walked back in. Spoon at his lips, cat in the cream hum just stopping.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s this? What are you doing?” Danny became an explosion of movement, trying to steal the spoon. “Who said you could try this other people’s food. Back up, unless you picked up some gourmand certificate I don’t know about from the Navy.”

Steve raises his eyebrows, all delight, “Gourmand?”

“Yes, _gourmand_ ,” Danny snapped. Like his exasperation wasn’t hiding a smile.

 “If you can’t even pretend to be civilized, you shouldn’t be stealing samples of your surprise.”

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Gourmand**   _(noun)_  
>  gour·mand [goor-mahnd, goor-muhnd]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  1\. a person who is fond of good eating, often indiscriminatingly and to excess  
> 2\. a gourmet; epicure.
>> 
>> Also, gormand.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1400–50; late Middle English gourmaunt < Old French gormant a glutton
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Today marks the end of my first month doing _100 Drabbles in 100 Days_ , and here we are through the end of _12 Days of Jersey_ and just a handful off of 50 from the middle of this project, so I'm all filled with squee today!


End file.
